suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
United Assassins Association
The United Assassins Association (米国暗殺者協会, Beikoku Ansatsusha Kyōkai, United States Assassin's Association) is an organization of prominent assassins in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series, that are based in the Californian city of Santa Destroy. Originally, the UAA tracked only the top 11 assassins; however, the second installment of the series brings this leaderboard to a total of 51 assassins. Rules and workings The rules of the UAA are not clearly defined or demonstrated, and the nature of the organization is somewhat questionable. It is known that killing higher ranked members allows one to climb higher in the association, though the exact benefits of doing so, aside from challenge and prestige, are not made clear. Presumably, higher ranked assassins receive better assassination contracts and pay (either through the Association itself or outside parties, such as K-Entertainment,) though in-game the UAA seems primarily concerned with coordinating and overseeing ranking fights. UAA allows questionable "training sessions" before the premiere battle, by the name of "Extreme Murder Battle Stage", that include the extermination of expendable hired thugs and lowlifes at the destined area. A ranking fight is organized by the UAA at the request of the challenger (in the first game, an entry fee was charged to the challenger; this appeares to have been dispensed with by the time of Desperate Struggle.) The location is picked by the challenged assassin, though this too may have changed by the time of Desperate Struggle (no opportunity to pick the location was shown to be offered to Travis Touchdown for his fight with Kimmy Howell, though this may be due to his personal relationship with agent Sylvia Christel.) The two assassins are expected to fight until one is killed. Even if the loser yields before being killed, or the winning assassin chooses to spare him or her, the loser's continued life appears to be generally frowned upon by the Association. However, after the events of the battle for 5th rank, Sylvia stated that "if your opponent dies for whatever reason, according to the rules of conduct, it is your (Travis's) win." Thus, even though Henry was the one to actually kill Letz Shake, Travis ascended to 5th rank. Henry himself was not offered the position, possibly due to his own relationship with Christel or his not being a registered UAA assassin. This is also why Travis achieved 2nd rank despite verbally forfeiting the match to Bad Girl: she died of her injuries almost immediately after. The rules are clarified and become fully in effect, however, in Desperate Struggle. This is likely due to the UAA's growth as both a source for outstanding assassins and an entertainment group (through televised ranking fights): further stability was required to maintain the organization. However, Sylvia demonstrates that a certain amount of flexibility remains in the rules. This may simply be part of her prerogative as judge/referee of ranking matches, or she may hold more power in the UAA than immediately apparent (see next section.) Shinobu and Henry demonstrated that one could kill off ranked assassins by the use of hired hands or charitable associates of the challenging assassin, which would still count towards going up in rank or even protecting one's rank. Neither of these assistants were ranking assassins themselves (Henry seems to have no interest in rank, and Shinobu may have been disqualified from ranking after losing her battle with Travis.) Furthermore, Sylvia herself, who was persuaded to spare the life of Shinobu in the first No More Heroes, established the rule in which there must be only one victor from a Ranking Battle, by killing off Ryuji by firearm after his battle with Touchdown. Travis is quite ignorant of the rules, however, as he dislikes killing people with honor or "True warriors" as he calls them. When Sylvia guns down Ryuji, Travis gets angered and stops Sylvia abruptly. Sylvia Christel's involvement Sylvia Christel is known to set up Ranking Battles for members of the United Assassins Association, including Travis Touchdown, though her exact role is never made clear. Several times between Ranking Battles, Christel calls Touchdown proclaiming herself to be shopping or on vacation, among other things. Prior to Touchdown's departure for the second Ranking Battle against Bad Girl, a pigeon carrying a note from Christel crashes through his window. Her letter mentions that she is gone and that Touchdown should make no attempt to find her. Because of this, Touchdown assumes she has quit her job. Upon defeating Bad Girl in the Destroy Stadium basement, the body disposal crew who normally attend with Christel appear, and one man, Weller, congratulates Touchdown for his victory, as Christel appears not to have accompanied them to the scene. Frustrated, Touchdown calls the United Assassins Association hotline, wondering why it took him so long to do so in the first place. An older woman answers the phone, shortly after which she reveals herself to be Sylvia's mother. When Touchdown asks about the Association, the woman sighs in disappointment, and shocks Touchdown with the revelation that the United Assassins Association does not exist. She goes on to tell him that Sylvia is a professional con artist, and that Touchdown is not the first assassin whom she has fooled. Touchdown gives up hope on meeting with Sylvia again, though she does call his cellphone one more time while he is en route to the first ranked assassin, who Mrs. Christel goads Touchdown into facing. After Touchdown becomes the top-ranked assassin, he is ambushed by an attacker, thus fueling speculation that the UAA may exist after all. However this could also mean Sylvia has simply moved on to conning the next gullible assassin. Sure enough, Desperate Struggle starts after three years pass before Travis Touchdown, who has long since removed himself from the rankings, once again takes up becoming an assassin once again to investigate the death of his best friend, Georgy Bishop. His conquest leads him to another incarnation of the UAA where he must face fifty assassins above him, instead of ten, and Sylvia reappears to Touchdown apparently after the conclusion of a Ranking Battle, declaring, "It has been a while, Travis.". The fall of the UAA During the events of Desperate Struggle, Travis Touchdown, who was tired of the inhumane treatment of the UAA, most notably the use of Ranking Fights, attracting new faces to die for the first rank, and had also homogenized the assassination scene into a gladiatorial bloodsport and broadcasting them on television as a form of spectator sport entertainment, would stand up against the organization itself and vow to tear it down after taking revenge against Jasper Batt Jr. It is uncertain how the UAA had been dismantled completely, but as Jasper Batt Jr. and his pizza conglomerate had financed and invested millions of dollars into Santa Destroy's many businesses, no matter if they were crooked or not, like the UAA, and as he was killed off by Touchdown, this most likely had caused the corporation to collapse and its finances crippled, causing Santa Destroy to fall into an economic relapse, causing the financial starvation of the UAA. Ranked assassins ''No More Heroes'' ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'' Category:Companies Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:United Assassins Association